


Five Times Kissed

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: The first time Gabriel kissed Nathalie had been a mistake. The second time they kissed, it also had been a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write GabrielxNathalie with the prompt 'Five Times Kissed'. I actually liked it, so here we are! Hope you enjoy this ficlet.

The first time Gabriel kissed Nathalie had been a mistake. Grief and anxiety had been a constant state of being after his wife disappeared and he’d become uncharacteristically lost. He’d been lost enough to drink and put himself in pointless danger. He’d stopped taking medication for fear it would interact badly with the alcohol he’d started consuming more. In his worst moments, there she was, dragging him out of the metaphorical ditch and keeping him from publicly making a fool of himself. In a drunken stupor, their lips had met, his own lost way of both trying to thank her and also trying to distract from the pain. She had taken him to his room and made him sleep it off. They didn’t speak of it again for a month.

The second time they kissed, it _also_ had been a mistake. She’d been trying to get him to get back on his medication. He no longer drank excessively, so he had no excuse. Part of the grieving process was recovery and he was refusing to recover. Her stubbornness reminded him of his wife, and the kiss had come naturally in an attempt to distract and stop listening. She had given him a well- deserved slap.

The third time they kissed, it had been confusing. What she had refused to show during his childish breakdowns was just how much the loss of her friend had broken her as well. She had thought of resigning, leaving Gabriel behind over sexual harassment, but she couldn’t get herself to do it. In the end, he was likely the only one who would fully understand how she felt after the disappearance and just how much she couldn’t manage to talk about it. _She_ kissed _him_ , letting their convoluted relationship devolve into something that was likely worse. This wasn’t the best way to cope, they knew, but ignoring the pain through hushed whispers behind closed doors was _easier_ than addressing it.

The fourth time they kissed, their grieving was subtle but never fully addressed. They preferred to ignore feelings that were starting to form in hopes Mrs. Agreste was still out there. They refused to move forward out of respect for their lost loved one. Their kiss was full of feelings they refused to acknowledge and never spoke, hoping that if they ignored them long enough, they would go away.

The fifth time they kissed, they couldn’t ignore it any longer. Adrien had discovered them and had noticed the subtle changes between them. In hopes that they were healing, he began to play his own version of cupid, pushing the two together despite his own grief and hopes that his mother would one day return. Both of them, while distant and unable to properly express their feelings, noticed how excited it seemed to make Adrien. Out of their own odd expression of love and care for the boy, they decided to simply try.

Maybe with a few more kisses they could possibly voice what they both knew deep down, but they found Adrien had enough voice for the both of them until then.


End file.
